


Submission to the Red Dragon

by Delvarisia



Category: Ikki Tousen | Battle Vixens
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Bedroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Glasses, Short, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: He always did tell her that she looked cuter without glasses.





	Submission to the Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this twenty minutes ago, but I did. Enjoy. Idk why I like Ikkitousen so much either, as well a ship these two, LOL.  
> I fixed it up a tad bit so it could fit into a 500 word challenge, even though it wasn't supposed to be once, since it was originally 502 words.  
> I guess this could take place before she ever got into a relationship with Kakua, and maybe this takes place when she first surrendered to Sousou.

Kaku moaned deeply as she was held down into a cowgirl position by Sousou.

“Sousou, please, I..I can't,” the black haired teen said through gasps of extreme pleasure. She couldn't avoid the loud shrieks that came when the redhead male cupped her large, pale breasts. She arched her back when the other teen decided lifted her halfway off his hard pulsing member, just to roughly yet cautiously slam her down.

The strong male warrior chuckled, replying, “You're so beautiful when your body is more out there, Kaku, you know that?”

He threw his rough right hand around the end of her gorgeous long pigtails, and yanked off the two ribbons that held them, and Moutoku knew that he was ready to climax when the amazing locks start to stick around her moist body, one of the strands falling right on the middle of her plump, small lips. Now if only he could get rid of her glasses...

The golden eyed, powerful fighter grunted and gripped the eyeglass having girl's small shoulders. At that point, the usually meek in the bedroom girl bounced on her lover's shaft, and was driven over the end when Sousou decided to push her towards, push his tool to the soaking jolt that was the insides of Kaku Bunwa, and release his sperm.

“Sousou!”

Her voice added to the grunts the strong male let out as he spent fifteen more seconds pumping release into the pale Japanese female of Rakuyo High School.  


\-----  
\-----  
\-----  


“Ah, you're at that again,” said Kaku as she saw her lover about to reach out and take off her spectacles. Sousou smirked and took off her glasses.

After putting them to the top of the short dresser to his right, the leader of Kyosho Academy used his large hands to cup her bangs out of her soft face, which made the girl blush furiously, despite the fact that they had just had se- no, _passionate_ lovemaking.

“You look way cuter without your glasses- can you finally listen to me this time and throw them away?”

As flushed as Kaku was, she lift herself off him, reached for her glasses, and broke them into many pieces, chuckling at the shocked face of her new lover.

After making sure none of the material was left on her pale white palms, the red eyed teen rested her head unto Moutoku's tanned, amazing fit chest, rummaging her right hand all over his six pack that glittered with sexual sweat so much, she felt herself getting wet again just by contacting with the muscle.

“Yes sir,” replied the female after a while, smirking due to knowing that Moutoku was still in surprise at a more or less full pledge of submission. After all, when the teen was both Jia Xu eighteen hundred years ago and modernly now Kaku before the destruction of her trademark specs twenty seconds ago, the manipulative genius never submitted full obedience to those above her.

Of course, sometimes, history did not repeat itself.


End file.
